The present disclosure generally relates to deployment of applications in distributed networked computing systems, and more particularly relates to a method and system for analyzing deployment costs for analytics applications in multiple clouds processing networked environments.
A cloud computing environment is an infrastructure comprising a network of interconnected nodes.
It is becoming more common to deploy an analytics application over a plurality of nodes in multiple clouds (aka, multi-cloud) systems. Complex analytics applications have strong affinity to data and computation often requiring large amounts of data storage and computation resources. Application deployment in such a processing networked environment is not a trivial task. Data required for the application may be stored in storage nodes distributed in different storage clouds. Computation for the application, e.g., its jobs and tasks, may be distributed and implemented in a plurality of computation nodes in different clouds. Data movement (e.g., data transfer) services for inter-node communications of data can be a significant cost to customers.
Customers of cloud resources and services, whether public clouds or private clouds, face often difficult and confusing decisions as to how to cost-effectively deploy their applications over one or more cloud systems.